planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (CE)
This page summarizes the Reboot Timeline, including all the chronological references. 16th Century 1599 *Shakespeare writes Jules Caesar.Rise of the Planet of the Apes 1950s *Malakai Youmans is born.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm 1951 *John Landon is born. 1980s 1989 *Clancy Stoppard is born. 1990s 1997 *Buck is born. *Bright Eyes is born. 2000s 2000 *Koba is born. 2001 *Maurice is born. 2002 *Edward is born. 2004 *John is born. *Luca is born. 2006 *Rocket is born. *David Flynn moves from Atlanta to San Francisco. 2007 *Gen-Sys Laboratories are founded by Steven Jacobs. 2008 *Bright Eyes is captured from Africa and taken in USA for experiments.Rise of the Planet of the Apes (webcomic) **During the skirmish Alpha is killed by hunters. *Verdon, an other chimp taken in USA from Africa, is shot after attempting to escape. *Caesar is born and, not long after his birth, Bright Eyes is killed after going on a rampage. *Will Rodman takes the orphaned chimp to live with him and his father, Charles. *Cornelia is born. 2010s 2011 *Caesar is attacked by Douglas Hunsiker. *Caesar and Will meet Caroline Aranha, and she and Will begin dating. *Alexander is born.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes 2014 *Sarah is born.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Official Movie Novelization 2016 *Caesar is sent to the San Bruno Primate Shelter. *Charles Rodman dies. *The Ape Rebellion of San Francisco occurs. **Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. ** Buck, Wolfie, Dodge Landon, Steven Jacobs and John Hamil die. *The Simian Flu starts to spread in all the world.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Contagion **Robert Franklin, aslo known as "Patient Zero", died. **John and Edward die. *Nova is born.War for the Planet of the Apes *David Flynn dies. *Fox is born.War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations 2018 *Ash is born.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (comic) *Sarah dies. *Lake is born. *Blue Eyes is born. *Rita dies. *Malakai Youmans dies. *Pope, Fifer, Cora, Rex die.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (BOOM! Studios) 2019 *The Simian Flu becomes a global pandemic. 2020s 2020 *For the first time, TV News stations begin to talk about The Simian Flu. *All communication devices and Internet shut down. 2021 *3 Billion humans die Australia fallls. 2024 *Caesar's Ape Colony no longer sees signs of human civilization. 2026 *In Ocala Beardface and his tribe stumble upon a human truck with two captured chimps and two humans. *During a hunt, Caesar reflects on the past ten years.Before the Dawn *Cornelius is born. *The apes discover that humans still exist, and vice versa. **Maurice bonds with Alexander. *Human-Ape War begins. **Battle of San Francisco. **Ash, Werner, McVeigh, Terry Finney Dreyfus and koba die. *The events of War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations occour. **Grey is shot by Red. *Ajax dies. *Malcolm is executed for his support of the apes by shooting him in the head.War for the Planet of the Apes - Official Movie Novelization 2027 *The events of Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier occour, Khan,Clarence Brutus, Oswald Reeves, Tola,and Jakob Willits, die. Bryn,and Jess Rose, from a truce *Kanj is born.Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier 2028 *Soldiers attack the ape outpost. The Battle of the Muir Woods Park occours. **Rod Wilson dies. **Caesar spares five soldiers and the ape Red so they can return a message of peace to Colonel McCullough. * The Colonel sneaks into the ape colony and assassinates Blue Eyes, wrongly believing him to be Caesar. **Lang dies. *Winter dies. *Luca, Spear and Percy die. *Human-Ape War ends. **Boyle, J. Wesley McCullough, Red, Travis, Preacher and Caesar die. *Maurice decides to recount and chronicle Caesar's story.Planet of the Apes: Caesar’s Story 2030s 2031 *An unknown human writes stories from the war. Far Future *The Icarus lands. Notes and references Category:Timelines